The Nymph and Me
by shakygirl234
Summary: A nymph comes to Plastic Beach to stay with Murdoc, 2D and Cyborg Noodle. But the thing is... It's interested in a certain blue haired man.
1. Chapter 1

Murdoc resting his arms on the railing outside of Plastic Beach as 2D was shackled to the metal railing as he shook his shackles around.

"Why'd ya tie me up, Muds?" 2D asked looking at him with sad eyes.

"I don't need ya ta run off so ya stayin' right there," Murdoc said while not moving his position. Murdoc had his pipe in his mouth and gave a moody look as he twisted and turned the pipe in his mouth.

"Whatta we gettin' anyway?" 2D asked still shaking his shackles around.

"Shut your face!" Murdoc yelled at him which made him stop talking.

A boat rested against the jetty with a large metal crate resting deep inside the boat. A man stepped out while moving towards Murdoc who was now moving towards the man. The man was small and had bits of grey hair sticking out like Albert Einstein; he also had these small beady brown eyes and a large nose.

"It needs to be in a watery environment, I trust you'll keep it safe," he spoke in his low soprano voice; he also had a soft Italian accent.

"Is it a chick or dude?" Murdoc asked with the pipe still hanging from his mouth.

"We believe it's a female but we also have doubts about it, since it is a different sort of species we have no idea about it. We are calling it a Nymph until we can figure out its species. But right now, we need to keep it isolated and secret until the species is recognised," he responded. Murdoc and the man said their goodbyes and flowed off in the boat leaving the large crate behind.

"Come on Face Ache, HELP ME!" He yelled while throwing the large key at 2D who was having absolute trouble trying to unlock himself from the shackles. 2D ran down to the jetty and grabbed one side of the crate while Murdoc grabbed the other.

"Cyborg, help!" Murdoc yelled again as he lifted the crate off the ground about 2 centimetres. There was swishing inside the crate like water in a bottle.

"What is in this?" 2D exclaimed while his muscles ached. The android came out and stood at the plastic shore waiting for her master's command.

"LIFT. THIS. UP!" Murdoc shouted at the fake noodle. The Cyborg did what it's master commanded and lifted the crate up.

"Now take it to the Aquarium Room!" He shouted back at it. The Cyborg walked to the entrance and tilted the crate on its side so it would fit into the lift. Murdoc waited with 2D for at least 15 minutes until he was sure she would be there.

"Murdoc... What did dat man mean?" 2D asked looking at Murdoc with confused eyes. Murdoc sighed then signalled him to follow.

"That nerd, was an old dealer of mine, he used to trade weed for my money when we were in the pit of shit which is called school. We've been in contact for a long time and he asked if I could look after a little specimen of his since my island was going to be isolated. That's wot we were talking 'bout," he explained almost breaking into a chuckle.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Well isn't that where we're going Arse Crack?" Murdoc bellowed looking at 2D for moment then walking forward to the lift. 2D followed behind slightly annoyed at his new nickname. The both of them walked into the lift, Murdoc pressed the button labelled BOTTOM OF THE SEA and the lift went down.

When the lift's doors opened, 2D's damaged eyes suddenly shot open to the sight. The place was blue of all shades as little turtles and fish were carved beautifully into the tombstone walls, metal planks, bridges and railings surrounded the giant orb which rested in the centre of the room. 2D stepped down the metal stairs his dirty boots tapping and clinking.

"I wanted to make it feel good here. Believe it or not Face Ache, but I want to keep it." Murdoc explained heading over to the control panel while 2D stood with his knees shaking. The thing, the "It" was looking at him with amused cross curious eyes. The dorm was holding more than 100 tons of water. The water surrounded it everywhere as the weird Nymph swam smoothly around the dorm like it was the middle of the ocean. Well, technically it was the middle of the ocean. But that was not what caught 2D's eye. The Nymph was like a beautiful girl only, its skin was thick patterns of cream and light pink curving around its entire slim and twig like figure, its eyes were like a humans only the irises sparkled and glowed intensely like it was trying to entrance you, and the Nymph had hair. It had HAIR! It had gorgeous flowing pink hair with bangs to clear it off at the face. The Nymph had a cheeky grin with a devilish smile curled into the corners.

"Iiii-ss ddd-at a girl?" 2D stuttered in a terrified voice. Murdoc flicked his head to 2D who kept staring at it with horrified eyes. Murdoc's eyes would usually just roll but they widened intensely like they were going to burst out all the way to China.

"You idiot, you're not supposed to stare at IT!" Murdoc said rushing over and slapping 2D hard on the back of the head letting it bang down on the railing afterwards. That gave 2D a massive headache.

"NESUN MOI KEAI!*" The Nymph shouted at Murdoc pressing its body against the glass.

**A/N: Nesun Moi Keai is the Nymph's language meaning "Don't Hurt Him!"**

2D stared at it with wide eyes as did Murdoc.

"Did it jus' speak?" 2D whispered. The Nymph flicked its eyes back and forth at the both of them then pushed away from the glass kicking its almost webbed feet deep into the dome.

"Yeh... It did," Murdoc said walking towards the controls; he pressed the flashy buttons while little holes deep in the dome pushed water into it filling the dome up to the top. The Nymph returned to where 2D still stood and stared at him with concern. It was so feminine, how could it not be a girl?

"Uhh-um... Are ya a ggirrlll?" 2D asked still stuttering like a moron. 2D would've slapped his forehead but it was aching enough so he didn't bother. The Nymph gave him the cheeky smile then gazed at him with the same curious look she had before.

"MO ATSA KEOI*" She responded her voice high pitched and calm.

**A/N: Mo Atsa Keoi is the Nymph's language meaning "I am female,"**

2D stared at it with troubled and puzzled eyes.

"Cud ya speak English please?" He said still looking at it with those hollow eyes. The Nymph looked like she was deep in thought, like she was trying to translate her words into English.

"Me, Fe-male" She said while biting her lip afterwards. 2D stood there with his eyes bulging, he was actually hoping it would be a male so that he couldn't be staring at a strange thing like it was a creepy girl trying to have sex with him.

"You... A chick?" He asked gazing at it with absolute exasperation. The Nymph nodded as 2D fell backwards into the darkness.

_The sound of water rushing back and forth against his ears was more than just hearing. He could feel it as well. 2D's eyes shot open as he stared around his environment. It was some sort of glass tank with computers and men in lab coats with clipboards and polished shoes and gelled back hair walking around the room while pushing some sort of green content into the water. 2D was banging on the glass begging them to let him out, but the men stared at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry we have to send you away," the man whispered. It was the man from the jetty with the Italian accent. Then bubbles blew up from the tanks underneath the large glass reservoir and covered his sight completely._

2D woke up from the strange watery dream to find himself resting on his bed with the whale eye watching him. 2D rushed over to the dark corner of the underwater room and flicked his eyes across the place as he held his legs in his shaky arms, while he shivered in his petrified state. The lift's door opened to reveal a very calm Murdoc staring at 2D with the pipe in his mouth.

"The Nymph wants to see you," he said then walked back into the lift waiting for 2D to come. 2D stood up trying hard to ignore the whale eye. He entered the lift then glanced back at the whale eye, giving him a shiver down his spine. Murdoc pressed the button to the Aquarium Room and waited. 2D stared at him in horror, what was up with him? Was he a servant to The Nymph now? 2D didn't want to ponder this any longer and entered the room with the large dome as a certain creature circled around in it as Murdoc suddenly fell to the ground. 2D looked down at Murdoc then looked up at the now calm creature that was swimming towards him.

**I have no idea if this is going to be another chapter series or just one chapter story sort of thing. Seriously I don't know what the hell is going to happen. But before I continue this story I'm going to finish my first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wot did ya do to him?" 2D asked moving over to the dome. The Nymph smiled deviously and spoke in her high pitched but soft voice.

"MALANIA EAST MERDICK*" She said gazing at him with fascinated eyes.

**A/N: Malania East Merdick is the Nymph's language for "Entrancing the Murdoc,"**

2D chuckled at how she pronounced Murdoc's name.

"Dat's funny, eh?" He whispered to her. The Nymph cocked her head to the side and looked at him with confused eyes. 2D gasped at her. The Nymph's skin was fading into this faint peach colour with tan blending in slightly, her hair was going from the fruity pink colour to a deep dark brown, almost black. 2D saw a human in that tank, a human like figure that was beautiful in a mystic way. 2D pushed himself forward and fell over the railing and into the dome. 2D didn't know how to swim and kicked hard against the water while trying to push himself to the top for air. The Nymph skin colour and hair turned back to its original colours and she blew a large air bubble in the water while wrapping it around his head.

"Protect. You," she said while looking at him with her soft eyes. 2D was absolutely mesmerised... Until Murdoc's voice came from outside the dome.

"You ARSE!" He shouted loud enough for it to be clear. 2D looked up and then looked down at his elevating feet.

"DO YOU REALISE THAT WE ARE A GOING TO NEW YORK TONIGHT?" Murdoc shouted again. 2D slapped his head in the water, although it was like slow motion slapping.

When Murdoc, 2D, Cyborg Noodle and The Nymph arrived in New York they were immediately sent to their hotel. Although The Nymph went with them none of the band members saw her. 2D was sent and locked in his room for the rest of the day. He turned around at the sound of a door opening.

"Wot the..." 2D stopped at the sight of her. Now he knew where The Nymph was, she was full on human and had a towel wrapped around her.

"Wel Li Wu Bi," she sang whilst wringing her dark chocolate hair out.

"Wot?" 2D said again looking at her up and down. The now human Nymph flicked her head over to see who was there and found a gasping 2D. She gave her devilish smirk and walked over to the cabinets while letting her towel fall to the ground.

"Wu kong gong chi, Qu jing lai liao," she kept on singing. 2D looked away covering his damaged eyes with his shaky hands.

"Umm... I thought dis was my room, sorry" 2D said while turning towards the door. The Nymph jumped on the bed to get over to 2D.

"No you don't!" She yelled while slamming the door shut to keep him from leaving.

"This is your room as well, Murdoc put us both together after the incident in the fish tank," she spoke really quick and had an American accent. Although her accent was strong she didn't have the high pitched soft voice before, it was a little deeper and a little sharper making her entirely human. 2D's eyes were wide from her sudden actions. She was like a 16 to 17 teenager.

"Well, somebody's developed 'omones," he commented. She whipped her head around to see him and pressed him hard against the wall.

"What did you just say?" She asked in threatening way. 2D was appalled but kept his mouth shut. She looked at him with her matching brown eyes at him.

"How did ya become human anyway?" He asked as she relaxed and released her hold of him.

"Um, human DNA was injected into my tank before I came to Plastic Beach and it sort of... Grew on me. There were two sets of DNA, Male and Female, the female DNA I took since I am a female and the Male DNA was destroyed. The female DNA was from an Italian woman named Catalina whose physical features sprouted on me." She explained with complete awkwardness in her voice. 2D changed the conversation immediately.

"I noticed wot ya were singin' I didn't know that ya knew Monkey," He said walking over to the bed and resting on it. 2D looked around the place; it was way above modern, black and white walls covered over him as the ceiling held a large chandelier like light with these huge light bulbs. The bed was at least 8 inches bigger than a king sized bed which also had black and white covers and over 5 pillows resting on top of it. The bathroom was probably the size of the engine room cross 2D and Murdoc's room altogether. But the most amazing part would have to be the miraculous view that gazed upon them. Monstrous buildings towered over another and you could see how with the window that went as far as the walls did.

"Of course, Professor Stallenos played the music all the time ever since it came out. I don't know what they're saying but the music... Is calming," she said putting her foot on the bed then pushing her body up onto it making her a towering girl standing on a bed. Her bangs curved around her face as she gave her devilish smirk to 2D. 2D put his hands behind his head and crossed his long skinny legs ankles over like a casual man resting his feet. The Nymph giggled like a little girl which made 2D almost fall off the bed. The Nymph was wearing a long black shirt which covered her knees but don't worry she was wearing shorts. She spread her legs apart on both sides of his body than slowly sat down on his body while turning her legs into W. 2D felt uncomfortable and tried to get out of the situation but couldn't.

"I only want to be _friends _so if you have any _thoughts _of me in that head of yours, I will find out. MO NATS SEEUSS*" She stated while moving her face closer to his.

**A/N: Mo Nats Seeuss is The Nymph's language meaning "I will know,"**

She pressed her forehead against his and took a deep breath. 2D was breathing unevenly as her lips were only an inch away from his. This was a _very _big problem for him. The Nymph saw and heard his shaky thoughts and chuckled.

"I make you confident... Then I make you nervous, what is wrong with me?" She exclaimed sarcastically while rummaging a hand up his face. She cupped his face and relaxed while concentrating. This was definitely NOT what he was doing.2D was falling into her seduction and compulsion which wasn't even what she was doing. 2D breathed harder and almost forced himself onto her.

_Stop it_

A voice echoed in his head. It was the Nymph's, she gotten into his head.

_You're not making it any easier for me either_

She echoed again. 2D's hand slid from the back of his head and pressed against her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly. The Nymph copied him and pressed her hand against his chest. The same with his heart as well.

_This is awkward_

_GOD YOU THINK?_

_Why are you yelling in my head?_

Silence. The Nymph spent a moment in silence and then went back to it.

_You are calling me Melody from now on, is that clear?_

_Yes_

A faint glowing blue line slowly started to form around Melody's hand and pressed into 2D's chest. The both of them gasped then caught a quick glimpse of each other's eyes before Melody rolled off the bed and held her hand like it was injured and raced into the bathroom.

"WOT DA FUCK WAS DAT?" He shouted while rushing to the bathroom door and banging it loudly with his fist. Melody banged her head back against the door then looked at her hand, the glowing blue line disappeared. She spun around then opened the door to see 2D with his fist in the air ready for the next bang.

"Wot was dat?" He asked softly. Melody gave him a drowsy look then walked over to the bed to lie down.

"An Annamite, it's something I do to connect with someone or something," she explained calmly. 2D sat next to the back of her head then laid down on his back.

"And da mind reading wosn't connecting?" He asked in a rude tone. Melody sat up and looked at him with a disapproved look.

"It's different... Murdoc was hearing us the entire time," she said getting onto her feet then tying her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band. 2D's eyes widened.

"HE WOS?" He shouted. Murdoc slammed the large doors opened and looked over to 2D then looked at Melody who gave him a casual look.

"YEP FACE ACHE I WAS AND IF IT WASN'T FOR MISS MINDREADER OVER HERE I WOULD'VE HEARD EVERY WORD IN YOUR BORING CONVERSATION!" He boomed loud enough for the whole city to hear. 2D covered his ears. Murdoc gave him a look which meant that he thought 2D was a sissy then gave a Melody a calm look.

"I'm only lookin' out for you dear. I have to, if you get anywhere near having sex then..." He explained calmly until he was cut off.

"I understand Murdoc," she spoke then signalled for him to get out. Murdoc left the room without another word and immediately went to his room where the hookers waited. 2D uncovered his ears and looked at her.

"Wot happens if ya have sex?" He asked giving her soft confused black eyes.

"The same thing that happened to Fiona when Shrek kissed her, I remain the way I am," she responded crossing her arms. 2D pondered this.

"Wot's wrong with dat?" He asked gazing up at her. She smiled down at him.

"Nothing, except the man that created me thinks it's a horrible idea," she said then slowly moved herself onto the bed and closed her eyes, letting 2D mimic her as they both drifted off.


End file.
